


of accidental bar fights and bold conversations.

by coffeeshop_au



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bar Fight, M/M, Mutual Pining, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeeshop_au/pseuds/coffeeshop_au
Summary: keith and lance somehow manage to get themselves in an alien bar fight, which brings up pent up emotions.





	of accidental bar fights and bold conversations.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm trying to get myself to write more so i took a few prompts from pinterest and challenged myself to write one a day for as long as i can, this is the result. not sure if i will post any more other than this.

“this is going to sound controversial, but i think that went well”  
ok, so that might be an exaggeration. lance doesn’t particularly think their evening went well, it’s just that one could possibly maybe argue that it wasn’t a total disaster. not completely. i mean, well, nobody’s dead.  
he voices that last part and keith laughs.  
“not thanks to you. it was luck and luck only.”  
to give you some context: while allura, coran and shiro were on a routine diplomatic convention with the coalition, the rest of the group stayed behind to update the location systems and virtual maps (their space gps, if you will) in the castle. hunk and pidge decided to stay in the ship to see what could be fixed by updating software in the computers they already had. lance and keith were dropped off on a planet which was rumoured to have quality supplies for a good price. their goal was to find whatever tech equipment hunk and pidge deemed needed to be bought brand-new.  
seems easy, right? there’s not much room for mistakes when all you’re told to do is talk to tech salespeople, find what you need, pay and leave. not for keith and lance, apparently.  
things started to go downhill when lance, without thinking, intervened in a fight outside a bar near one of the shops they were going to. two male whatever-species-they-were were throwing bottles at one another and keith almost got hit by one, which activated lance’s fight response, prompting him to grab it and throw it back at that jerk.  
as soon as he realized what he’d done, he immediately regretted it. he realized that whoever he just threw a bottle at was probably someone important (owner of the bar or something), since now there were people coming their way. about five, approximately. two of them ran to pick the guy up, one ran to the person who was punching him first, and the other two were storming in their direction to fight lance, so he obviously –instead of running- decided he had to just go along with it and punch them first.  
keith, who up until this point was staring incredulously at the scene wondering why and how lance had managed to get them into a fight (with someone important at that) because of a bottle thrown in their general direction, felt obliged to go into it too. damn it, lance.  
it was by then that things started to get blurry, since there were more people joining in to fight them (they didn’t know how many. too busy punching too count). it was a mess of punches and kicks and thank fucking god no one had a knife.  
about five minutes in this mess keith managed to knock two guys down, which cleared the path, and grab lance’s hand to drag him out as fast as possible. they ran like they never had in their entire lives for about half a kilometre before they were able to take an unexpected turn and put the people running after them off their track.  
they found themselves in some sort of storage facility and locked the door to the first room they could find. it was a bathroom, luckily. they were going to make good use of cleaning stuff for their bruises.  
as soon as the door closed lance leaned against it and just collapsed to the floor. he was a mess, keith noticed. there was blood on his face. keith’s first instinct was to ignore his own bruises, grab whatever resembled a towel most, wet it in whatever liquid came off the tap, sit on the floor and clean lance’s face. and scream at him while doing it.  
“what the fuck were you thinking? this could have gone way worse”  
“i don’t know. i wasn’t. sorry, not my greatest moment.” lance replied between groans of pain.  
he then took in what was happening and stood up.  
“why are you cleaning me?”  
“shut up. just let me do it.” and he was being pushed down to the ground again, where keith proceeded to clean him.  
“i’m fine, really. it’s not that bad.” lance protested, but was ignored.  
about a minute later (because lance really wasn’t that bruised), keith deemed him clean enough and asked “there. feeling better?”  
“yeah, actually. thanks.” lance replied and stood up, taking a look at keith’s face. he moved to the sink (or the thing that looked like one) and wet the towel thing with the water thing to clean keith as well.  
“just don’t do anything like that again.”  
“i will try my best not to, buddy.” he joked, stepping closer to keith and moving the towel to his face. his hand was pushed away, keith grabbed it and took the towel as if to say “no, you don’t get to do this. me cleaning you meant something but you don’t get to clean me too and please pretend you didn’t read into it”.  
he did read into it. he didn’t say anything out loud, they were silent while keith moved to the mirror to clean himself, but lance did notice he wasn’t supposed to say anything. so he didn’t.  
after they were clean they sneaked their way to where they had parked their lions, flew away and told pidge and hunk a short version of what had happened, apologizing for coming to the castle empty-handed.  
which brings us to later. they had just come out of their lions, keith makes a funny remark to mock lance and goes to his room, probably, leaving him to fully explain the situation to pidge and hunk. and shiro, coran and allura, a while later, when they get back from their meetup.  
during this whole time, lace feels a weird sting in his chest. keith doesn’t show up again, and lance wonders if that means he’s pissed. he wonders why keith worried about him back in that bathroom and if they’re going back to how things have been these past few weeks. weird. distant. as if they’re avoiding each other but not really, since they speak when it’s required or polite.  
he decides to go to keith’s room and ask him. fuck everything else. this is the kind of stuff you talk about when you need to live in a functioning team with other people, at the risk of the whole universe if you don’t work perfectly together. saving the universe requires communication, damn it, keith.  
lance has been meaning to talk about it for a while, anyway, this merely prompted him to actually do it.  
he knocks at the door and opens it as soon as he hears a “come in”. keith is sitting on his bed, a book in his hand. he puts the book down and looks at lance, as if waiting for him to begin.  
“can we talk?” lance knows he sounds a bit scared.  
“sure, dude, sit down.” keith replies and touches a spot on the bed in front of him, meaning for lance to sit there.  
lance sits down but doesn’t say anything at first, looking for the words to begin this conversation.  
“are you okay?” oh, shit. keith sounds worried now.  
“hm... are you pissed at me?” lance panics and blurts out. keith just looks at him as if asking for elaboration. “it’s just... we’ve been distant for a while now, right? if it’s not all in my head.” he pauses, thoughtfully. “and then today... you took care of me, but you also seemed pretty pissed. i thought you were just mad at me for pulling that crap and gettibg us beaten, which is totally understandable...” another pause... “but then i thought about it and this has been going on for a while, isn’t it? i mean, it’s not totally on you because i think i’ve been avoiding you too, i don’t even know why, it’s just that-“ keith thinks it’s another pause but apparently this is it, this is the end of lance’s sentence. lance.exe has stopped working, he’s just looking into keith’s eyes, doing the whole sad puppy face thing.  
keith feels a need to hug the boy. and so he does.  
“i’m not pissed at you, idiot.” he murmurs softly into lance’s neck, without breaking the hug, then rests his head against lance’s shoulder as he feels his expression soften. “i’m sorry you got that impression, it’s just...” apparently it’s his turn to pause due to a lack of words to put his thoughts into. “been a lot.” he moves away from lance to lie down and rest his head against the pillow, and lance takes that as an invitation to lie down too, facing him.  
“what has been a lot?”  
“everything, i guess.” lance doesn’t ask any further questions, but he takes the hint and elaborates anyway. “i have been avoiding you, and i wish i could explain why.”  
“did i do something? i mean, i thought we were actually moving past being just rivals and becoming real friends.” because that’s the truth. as much as he hopes for something more, what hurts lance the most is the thought of losing a friend.  
keith just stares at him for a solid five seconds, and then kisses him  
it’s just a peck and a hand to the side of lance’s face, but it slams so many doors of new possibilities open. as cliche as that sounds, both their stomachs seem to do the butterflies thing that happens when you're nervous and their heartbeats seem to quicken a little.  
“you didn’t do anything, i promise.” he’s interrupted by another kiss, but then continues. “when i said everything is a lot i meant we are just always so busy and we have so much to do and you know how i get, right? i throw myself into work and training and etc. that’s my default. i don’t really know how to... process emotions or whatever. this is new to me.”  
“does that mean...?” lance starts but forgets the end of his question.  
“i like you.” the only response to that is a kiss, this time longer and hungrier. “just to be clear, you do like me back, right?” keith asks when it ends, almost laughing from how happy and nervous he feels.  
“do i like you?” lance mocks him. “hm... let me think...” and kisses him, smiling into it “i think i might, yes.”  
and this is how it happens. how lance and keith become a thing after almost getting punched to death in a bar fight.


End file.
